Condoms In My Stocking
by heatt
Summary: Troy is out of condoms, oh no! His mother finds his empty box, oh no! She knows! How will Troy get condoms in time for Christmas? If he doesn't have any condoms then he knows Gabriella won't have sex with him. TG oneshot, plus his mother.


**Okay this is going to suck because i rushed but oh well lmao. Since Zachary felt the need to tell the world he does use condoms, i thought it was the best chance to write a comedy, since i havent in forever, about Troy and Gabriella and condoms lmao.**

**I would like to thank you Zachary for inspiration. And if you ever read this, LMFAO FML-if you know what that means. And tell your baby i said hi and i will steal her clothes one day. Also thank you for raising the standards for men for the rest of my life. If it weren't for your guys' perfect relationship then I'd be all set, but noooo. You guys had to be amazingly fucking cute.**

**Thanks for reading and reivew (if you don't i understand since it will suck lmao. I apologize for grammar errors-like i said, i rushed.)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Troy?" Lucille Bolton asked her eighteen year old son as she was in his bedroom putting clothes away, he had been too lazy to do it himself.

"Yeah, ma?" He asked for response.

"Um...you are out of condoms," She said.

Troy ran out of his own bathroom to his bedroom. Damn it, she had found the box of condoms he hid in his dresser. Gabriella had told him many times before that was not the best place to hide condoms, seeing as Troy never put his clothes away and one day his mother would find them. She was right, as always. He knew he had been in love with her for the past two years for a reason, she was a genius.

"Oh shit," he whispered as he watched his mom pull the empty box out of his boxer drawer.

"Better get some more, I don't want any grandchildren before you graduate this year."

Troy nodded, "Yeah mom, I'll just have to wait to get money I guess." He answered honestly, because he was flat broke.

-

Troy walked to his bedroom, it was Christmas Eve, the night had been ending. Morning would be here and he would be opening a large box that held his xbox 360. He had been like a child asking repeatedly for his parents to buy the gift for him for months. It was the one gift he desperately wanted.

As he walked into his bedroom he noticed the still empty box of condoms sitting on the top of his dresser.

"Damn it," he cursed to himself, "Gabi is going to kill me if I don't have any for the next time."

At that, Troy laid down onto his bed, closing his eyes letting sleep overcome him, he would deal with the microscopic problem in the morning. Until then, he would only dream of being inside his wonderful girlfriend.

Hours passed, as he slept silently through the night. He suddenly heard the vibration of his cell phone, he grabbed it off the end of his bed to read a text message from his love.

He couldn't quite make out the words, but he assumed it said "Merry Christmas" or something along those words.

He noticed his mother had brought in his Christmas stocking from "Santa." He felt as though he had an urge for chocolate, therefore he rummaged through the stocking trying to find a little piece. There was a particular large box that stopped his hand, he took the box out and started unwrapping the gift.

As he opened it, he tried to focus his eyes on the two large words that had been printed onto the box, but his eyes were too tired to make any of it out. He threw the box onto the floor, not caring about it at the moment, he just wanted chocolate. He then gave up on chocolate, and just fell back to sleep.

-

Troy woke up that morning at the early hours of eight in the morning. Sure it didn't seem that early, but when you are on vacation from high school, that is still early, every kid liked sleeping until at least nine.

He stretched his arms out and placed his large feet on the floor, kicking clothes out of the way. As he walked he stumbled upon a box that had been thrown, he recognized the shape that he had opened last night.

He picked the box up from the floor, as he read the two large words his eyes doubled in size. He could not believe this. If it were any other mother to give her child this, it would be awkward, but for Troy it just showed she cared.

He made his way down the stairs with the box in hand. As he reached the kitchen he spotted his mother drinking her coffee while reading the morning paper. Just like a normal mother, although he knew his mother was far from normal for the gift he had been grasping onto tightly.

"Ma?" He asked to get her attention.

"Yes, baby?" she responded

"Uh...thanks, I was all out..."

"Oh Troy, I remember. I was the one who told you the just the other day. I knew you had no money and I did need another stocking stuffer for you anyways. And yes, I'm too young to be a grandmother."

Troy walked over to his mother at the counter to place a kiss onto her cheek, "Merry Christmas, mama."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Troy."

Troy made his way back to his bedroom to locate his icellular phone There was an individual he thought he should wake up early on this morning, seeing as she texted him hours ago and he didn't respond. He hears the phone ring, and a silent answer.

"mmm...hello?" A muffled little voice answers.

"Merry Christmas, baby" Troy responded to her yawn.

"You too,, Troy" Gabriella responds.

"So, uh, I have us covered for some time..."

"What do you mean babe?"

"Economy pack, baby. The economy pack."

"You bought those on Christmas?"

"No. My mom gave them to me in my stocking. Great gift seeing as I was all out"

Gabriella then bursts into laughter, "tell her I said thank you? The box will be empty in no time!"

The two laughed together, enjoying hearing each others voices on the day that gave them the privilege for them to be together, once again.


End file.
